


Dance With Me

by bugtruth



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugtruth/pseuds/bugtruth
Summary: After everything is said and done, Captain Sven Beck of The Unreliable decided to settle down with the love of his life, Hiram Blythe. Though, sometimes it can get boring in the isolation of Devil's Peak Station, which feeds into Hiram's constant need to be productive. Sven, in a moment of inspiration, comes up with a solution.
Relationships: Hiram Blythe/The Captain, The Captain/Hiram Blythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I'm very gay for stinky hermit man, and so is Sven, so have this, whatever this is

Hiram sighed, looking over the files on his datapad, before transferring them into the Devil's Peak System. It was a bit earlier than Hiram was used to, as he had retired early that night with Sven, absolutely exhausted from doing maintenance around the tower. But he had to admit, he felt very productive this morning. Oh, he was _always_ productive, but this early morning could give him time to send out a few transmissions early. So, here he was, in his sleep clothes standing in front of his terminal. Bare feet warming the metal underneath them by now, Hiram muttered to himself as he typed in commands, absorbed in his work.

It was about that time Sven strolled in, running a hand through his black hair and mussing it up even more than sleep had. "You're up early." A grin stretched across his sleepy features as he strode over and slowly wrapped his arms around Hiram, nuzzling into his hair and lazily squeezing Hiram's middle. Even though Hiram had grown more comfortable with Sven's affectionate nature, Sven always made sure to go slow and give Hiram time to tell him to stop. Sometimes he still got a bit overwhelmed with touch, and despite Sven being incredibly touchy-feely, he always put Hiram first.

Hiram's lips pulled into a little smile, tapping out some more commands on his datapad. "As are you, Captain." So, the dance had begun. Sven always did this when he felt Hiram was overworking himself. Not wanting to control Hiram, but still reminding him to keep an eye on his health, which had always been a bit hard for the loner. Despite Hiram finding his Captain's constant attempts to get him to relax futile, he still liked the idea that Sven cared enough about him to try to get him to take time off.

Snorting, Sven stretched and let out a sigh without letting go of Hiram. "Why are you working this early in the morning? Come back to bed." He murmured into his temple, leaving a kiss behind as he looked around Hiram to meet his beautiful brown eyes, still giving him that dopey grin that had become common in Hiram's life.

"If I get the transmissions out faster, we get paid faster." He reminded Sven, inputting another set of commands into the tower, one side of his lips hitching into a lopsided smile.

"Mm." Sven acknowledged, nodding along as though he agreed before quickly blowing a raspberry to Hiram's neck, locking his arms around him to prevent escape.

An indignant cry left Hiram, half-laughing as he tried to squirm away. "HEY! Quit that!" When Sven paused, he turned to look up at him, trying to suppress the endeared grin on his face. "That tickles."

Pretending to think, Sven poked out his lower lip in faux-thought, before shaking his head. "Hmm… Nah." Ducking his face into Hiram's neck again, he continued his attack, making the shorter man break his facade and start to laugh. Sometimes, Sven could manage to get Hiram to drop his guard enough to distract him from work, but it admittedly took _a lot._

"What will it take to get you to let me work?" Hiram teased, leaning backwards into Sven and placing a hand over where the Captain's were linked, Sven resting his cheek on Hiram's head. He loved playing this game with his Captain; pretending to be indignant to his affections, making Sven work harder to get him to give in.

"Take a break with me." Sven replied automatically.

"Of course." Rolling his eyes, Hiram went back to typing at his console, checking the results against the read-outs on his datapad. "What would we even _do?_ This place isn't exactly an entertainment hub. Might as well get in some work while I kill time." That part was very much true. There was only so much planet-watching, Mantisaur-sniping, and information-monitoring one could do before it all became a sort of routine.

Pressing a kiss to the crown of Hiram's head, Sven lost himself in thought. What _could_ they do here that they hadn't done day after day already? They cooked together, occasionally opened a bottle of Purpleberry wine, played with the animals, read... you name it and they had already done it countless hours. But it was the way Hiram leaned against his shoulder as Sven absentmindedly rocked side to side that gave him a spark of inspiration, and his viridian eyes sparkled. "I have an idea." He tried not to sound too excited, he wanted to keep Hiram guessing until the moment he suggested it.

"Oh?" Hiram asked, pulling his eyes away from his terminal controls to gaze up at his Captain, thumb rubbing over the back of his hands as he grasped them in his. "And what would that be?"

"Turn around and I'll tell you." Sven teased, trying to get Hiram to face him, away from his terminal screen.

"Fine, fine." Setting the datapad down, he turned around in Sven's arms, rolling his eyes again. "Now, tell me."

"Dance with me." His grin was impossibly wide, eyes twinkling in the dim lights of the tower, hold soft and inviting.

"Dance with you?" Hiram intoned, furrowing his brows as his cheeks flushed.

"Yes!" Grin seeming to grow by the second, Sven gave him a loving squeeze.

"Dancing… Dancing was outlawed in Halcyon decades ago. As was any kind of music aside from Corporate jingles…" Eyes cutting away, he cleared his throat. "What would we even dance _to?"_ Hiram didn't have any music that wasn't Board-Sanctioned drivel, and even Sven couldn't dance to the Spacer's Choice theme song, extended version or not.

"I know a song." Smoothly, Sven replied, seemingly having an answer to everything he asked. "Besides, it's not illegal anymore, remember?" A gentle touch led Hiram's face to look back at Sven. "Do you trust me?" That damned dazzling grin hadn't faltered at all, his chipped tooth making it appear lopsided.

Swallowing thickly, Hiram felt his heart speed up. Law-damn-it-all, for some reason he just couldn't say no to that face. "Of course. It's…" Hesitating, he coughed and shifted from foot to foot. "I've never danced before. I'll be bad at it."

"It's ok. It's only us and the animals here. And both MM and Duffy are God knows where wreaking havoc." Cupping Hiram's cheek, he brushed his thumb in gentle circles over the lines at the edges of his eyes. "We'll go slow. I won't even cry no matter how many times you step on my toes."

Hiram couldn't help it. A snorting laugh left him as he shook his head. "Alright, alright. If it'll get you to let me be for a bit… let's … dance." Despite having been together for a little over a year, Sven's affections still made Hiram just a bit shy, always managing to take him by surprise just when he thought he'd figured his Captain out.

In an instant, his face lit up, standing just a bit straighter and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yes! Ok, so!" Releasing Hiram's waist, Sven held out his right arm to him, motioning with his hand. "Hold this hand." When Hiram huffed a laugh and took his hand, Sven gently took his other and placed it on his shoulder. "The other goes here… there we go!"

"Hm, was this all just an elaborate attempt to hold my hand, Captain?" Hiram teased, letting Sven move him around as he wished.

"I always want to hold your hand, but no." Smiling down at him, Sven stepped closer, watching as Hiram's eyes widened just a fraction. Slowly, carefully, Sven cupped Hiram's lower back. "Is this alright?" He asked, taking in the mix of emotions on Hiram's face.

 _"Y-Yes!"_ Voice slightly cracking, he cleared his throat and swallowed around his heart that had suddenly shot into his mouth, taking a minute to gather his thoughts. "It's alright. I didn't realize it was this close, but, yes." Nodding, he stood straight and slightly stiff, staring up into Sven's face.

"Relax, Hiram." He chuckled. "This isn't an employee evaluation."

Snorting, Hiram knew his cheeks were blazing red by now, and he let out an indignant huff. "You laugh, but those were absolutely _scathing_ at times." Sven had won this round of the game. He was too flustered to insist he return to work by now.

Nuzzling into his temple, Sven sighed and left a kiss against his skin, before gently rocking back and forth with Hiram. It was barely any movement, and easy to follow, but regardless Hiram was in no way focused on his feet. All he could think about was the way Sven held him, like he was holding something of great value, something to take care not to break. He had to admit, it was a welcome feeling from the rest of Halcyon.

 _"Wise men say."_ Sven's voice was far from perfect, but it was low and familiar in it's soothing tones, singing something Hiram had never heard before. _"Only fools rush in… but I can't help, falling in love… with you."_ The tune was soft and flowing from his chest, syllables drawn out in time to his movements. Hiram let him lead, though they had barely moved anyway, as Hiram was too focused on the way Sven was looking at him as if they were the only people in Halcyon. It felt… right. And terribly intimate.

Sucking in a breath, all Hiram could reply with was a quiet _"Oh…"_

Guiding Hiram, he just barely shuffled his feet as he sang. _"Shall I stay… would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love… with you."_ Giggling as Hiram's eyes grew misty, Sven watched him rest his cheek on his shoulder, leaning his head against Hiram's before continuing. _"Like a river flows, surely towards the sea… darling, so it goes, somethings, were meant to be…"_

Hiram let Sven do most of the work, almost standing on his feet as he let his eyes shut, enjoying the rumble of Sven's voice in his ear. This song… it was something that he couldn't have ever imagined existed. There were better singers, more able to carry a tune, or whose voice didn't hitch with a giggle… but this was for Hiram only. And the way Sven held him tenderly just topped it all off, almost as if Hiram was a delicate flower and giving him the option to pull away, making him press his lips into a thin line to avoid outright crying.

 _"Take my hand… take my whole life, too. For I can't help, falling in love… with you."_ Trailing off into a whisper, Sven pulled back to gauge Hiram's reaction. "I love you, Hi." Sven had always been very pleased with himself at coming up with that nickname, and the use of it always made Hiram laugh.

Sniffing, Hiram huffed and buried his face into his neck, hiding his wet eyes from Sven. "I… I... love you, too, Sven. Sappy idiot." It was rare that Hiram said it back, preferring a cocky 'I know' so he could laugh at Sven's mock-offense.

Laughing as they moved to embrace each other, Sven pulled away to press a kiss to his cheek. "I know. But did it work?"

Taking a minute to leave him hanging, Hiram looked up at him and yawned, rolling his eyes. "Yes, it did. Gloat all you like, but do it in your sleep. Let's go back to bed."

Sven smirked back at him. "Good. You work entirely too much."

"I imagine my productivity would triple if you weren't around." Hiram teased.

Without saying a word, Sven bent down and scooped Hiram up, making him let out a cry of surprise. "Exactly why you keep me around." He grinned, one arm under Hiram's knees and the other encircling his back, holding him to his chest.

"Hm, that could still change…" Hiram quipped, wrapping his arms around his neck, face stretching into a loving smile. "If you drop me, for instance…"

"Ha ha." Sven snorted, returning the grin, before leaning to softly press a kiss to his lips. "I'll never let you fall." He murmured.

"Now you're getting cheesy." But nevertheless he returned the kiss and let Sven carry him back to bed. "But that's ok. Cheese goes _very_ well with Wine."

"Dear lord I can tell you're still half asleep; I don't know if you just called yourself Wine and me Cheese, or if it was a pun because you like to complain." Sven poked, making Hiram puff out a sleepy laugh.

"Either is good." Hiram hummed, settling down instantly into the covers when Sven placed him into the bed, his Captain climbing in beside him. With one of Sven's arms thrown over him, Hiram felt himself relax into the familiar sound of Sven's heartbeat. Regardless of his work ethic from here on out, Hiram resolved to take more breaks with Sven, and let him sing the songs of his old world while they danced, alone together in their Tower.


End file.
